thearknmythosfandomcom-20200214-history
Elevrium
The Elevrium is the home world for the Dekn within Universe X. It is one of the two largest sub-realms in the Lathrym, and is the counterpart to the Empyrium. It is ruled by the Neo-Emperor, with the assistance of the Dekn Masters. Geography The Elevrium, like the Empyrium, is roughly hemispherical in shape. It wraps around to the "edges" of the sub-realm (where it was once conjoined with the Empyrium) before dropping off into the Silulis. The northwestern and southwestern portions of the sub-realm are consumed by an arid desert of grey metallic rock and sand, which is bordered on the east by a mountain range (which runs the length of the sub-realm). The northeastern portion of the sub-realm is home to a massive, dormant ethric super volcano; past volcanic eruptions have littered the region with ethric deposits, making the soil super rich and giving rise to lush forests. Regions The Elevrium is divided into four regions: Naeraive, Galliptis, Syrith, and Vinlar (the two latter of which used to be part of Nearaive).' '''The regions vary in size, and each has its own unique geographic features and ecosystem, and is host to a variety of flora and fauna. ''['Note:' Most of the settlements listed are surrounded by smaller, unmapped settlements.] Galliptis An expansive desert region of grey metallic rock and sand, bordered by a mountain range on the east. Despite the often harsh, unforgiving environment, many Dekn communities have grown up and continue to thrive here. Notably, the region is home to both the Dekn capital and a massive U.M.E.E.C. base. So massive is this region that it is regarded as consisting of three smaller regions: Eastern Galliptis, Middle Galliptis, and Western Galliptis. Eastern Galliptis The easternmost parts of the region (near the mountain range) tend to experience slightly cooler temperatures and a slightly rainier climate. As such, much of the food production in the region occurs here (along with mining). * Loosek '- Small mining village with around 350 individuals, founded around the same time as Pascor. Home to a blacksmith and a general store. Like Pascor, it is surrounded by several farms. * '''Pascor '- A mining town with roughly 3,000 residents. One of the oldest settlements in the sub-realm, it contains a marketplace and a tavern. Due to being close to the mountain range that borders Syrith, it enjoys a slightly wetter climate, and is surrounded by several farms. * 'Trounmark '- A small city with roughly 100,000 residents, founded sometime after Taveril'domaine. Includes a library, two public schools, a hospital, a marketplace, a jeweler, and a post office. Middle Galliptis This area marks the divide between Eastern and Western Galliptis. The climate there is warmer and more arid. * [[Taveril'domaine|'''Taveril'domaine]] - The capital of the Elevrium. The Dekn Emperor rules the sub-realm from here, with the assistance of the Dekn Masters. Surrounded by a high border wall, the city is home to around 2,050,300 residents. The Emperor and the Dekn Masters operate out of the Palace of Masters and Lords, otherwise known as Ishora’evregard (or “The Palace In Dusk”). The city lies on the invisible line between Eastern and Western Galliptis. * Qavad - A village of around 500, often described as "charming". Home to a general store, a grocer, a bookstore, and a pub. Western Galliptis A (mostly) flat, arid desert. The settlements here experience hot summers, cooler winters, and little rain. * Laen - The Human-Dekn hold city of Galliptis, boasting around 4,050,000 residents. One of the few Dekn strongholds to have both Dekn and humans, it is a huge, technology-based city structured around cybernetic advances, and is home to numerous U.M.E.E.C. facilities, including a base. * Anget '- City with just around 101,200 residents. Home to three public schools, a library, two hospitals, a post office, two repair shops, and a huge marketplace, as well as three grocers, a tanner, several barbers and beauty shops, a tailor, a jeweler, an all-purpose temple, and a theatre. * '''Savesilegro '- Large town of metal and rust, with a surplus of blacksmiths. Boasting around 35,200 residents, it produces a lot of old-fashioned weaponry and armor, mainly for those who cannot afford U.M.E.E.C. weaponry (or do not wish to support U.M.E.E.C.). In addition to 20 blacksmith shops and a small armory, it includes a marketplace, a doctor's office, a public school, and a tavern. * '''Enoby - A small city. Originally founded in the Second Age, it expanded greatly in the Third Age after the establishment of Laen. It is home to a marketplace, a small hospital, a barber, a tanner, a stonemason, and a jeweler. Life there is a juxtaposition of the fine and the rugged. Nearaive A mountainous, partially forested region. It is home to The Pyre, a dormant ethric super volcano. Past volcanic eruptions have littered the region with ethric deposits, causing it to be blanketed in lush forests; because of this, and because of the region's warm, temperate climate, it is the source of most of the sub-realm's food crops. It is divided into Northern and Southern Neariave. Northern Nearaive A temperate, forested region. * Samael’evri '- A large town which lies on the border between Nearaive and Galliptis. It is surrounded by several farms. It is home to a marketplace, a stonemason, a tanner, and a doctor's office. * '''Vas '- Mining village with around 300 residents. Home to a supplies store, a tavern, and another tavern. * 'Saresh '- A farming village with barely 200 residents. Contains a general store, a tanner, and a tavern. * '''Sessiz Sehir - The region's hold city, with around 173,400 residents. Located within the carved-out cavern of The Pyre, it is often referred to as “The Gleaming City”, due to the faint glow emanating from the many Nullithic crystals that surround (and make up) the city. Various tributaries flow from the center of the dormant volcano, and out through tunnels in the volcano walls, causing the exterior of the volcano to be surrounded by a "moat" of sorts. * Merkava '- A small town in the northeast, holding around 800 residents. Home to a supplies store, a tavern, and a repair shop. * '''Torvdeu '- A large town of around 54,600 residents, which serves as a mini-trading post. The northern-most side of the town borders the collapsed front wall of Sessiz Sehir. The tunnels through the mountain of debris have long since flooded; however, small watercraft can be chartered to transport travelers through the tunnels and into Sessiz Sehir. Home to a marketplace, pharmacy, repair shop, tanner, barber, jeweler, stonemason, post office, and an all-purpose temple. Southern Nearaive Northern Nearaive tends to be slightly cooler than the North. The southwestern settlements tend to experience more storms, due to the clash between the warm temperatures and the frigid temperatures of Syrith. * '''Vesva - A large town, surrounded by farms. Contains a small marketplace, an armory, and a tanner. * Aieni '- A city between Vesva and Gatiem that serves as a trading post to both. Home to around 110,300 residents, it boasts a large marketplace, a grocer, a barber, a beauty salon, a theater, a jeweler, an armory, and a hospital. * '''Gatiem '- A mining town with around 2,400 residents. The oldest mining settlement in Nearaive, it contains a blacksmith, a supplies store, a pharmacy, a barber, a prominent jeweler, and a lot of taverns. * '''Oasis Underguard - Surrounded by smaller mountain ranges, this town is ideal for crop growing. It boasts around 20,000 residents. Home to a supplies store, barber, beauty shop, tanner, jeweler, and stonemason. Serves and supplies a number of surrounding farms. Syrith A frozen tundra of black ice. It was created by the failed Vinlar experiment (see below). Snow storms in this region are next to blinding, and in some places, frozen ethric fluid causes sinkholes into dark caves. Between Syrith and Vinlar, there exists an endlessly repeating waterfall where ice is constantly being made and melted; these are known as the Falls of Vinrith. Due to the harsh conditions of Syrith, there is no hold city and few settlements in the region (save for the ruins of past towns and cities). While no crops are grown in the region, some metals are mined in the southernmost areas. * Scors - Mining village of around 300 residents. Includes a stonemason, a supplies store, and a pub. * Pickno - Village of roughly 520 residents. Includes a post office, a small indoor market, a doctor's office, a mechanic, and a tanner. Vinlar A region of heat and fire located in the middle of Syrith. Formerly a part of Syrith, this region was created by a failed experiment, which attempted to create an alternate power source for the Dekn. The area continually draws in all the heat energy from the surrounding areas, causing it to be fiery wasteland. Travel is almost impossible without the proper equipment and protective gear, and there are no settlements or inhabitants, save for the Erucs and Gaspools (see Beastiary). Government The government of the Elevrium is built around a hierarchy. This hierarchy serves in a court under rule of the Emperor. The acting Dekn Emperor is Xerinos, first son of Jacques.''' * '''Dekn Barons/Baronesses - Rule over smaller individual towns (and villages), like a mayor. * Dekn Counts/Countesses - Rule over the larger towns and minor cities. * Dekn Lords/Ladies '-' ' Rule over the cities and moderate the other rulers in the court. * '''Dekn Masters/Mistresses '- Have a place in the court, but do not rule over land; rather, most have their own castles or towers. * '''Dekn Emperor/Empress - The Emperor rules over all regions and is the final word in decisions by the lower ranks. They serve until death or they or overthrown, in which case the duel winner, or the next available Master/Mistress, is crowned. Only Masters and Mistresses are allowed duels with the Emperor. Flora and Fauna Flora * Etlies Root - A potato-like plant yielding edible bulbs and roots, which grows in temperate climates. The roots are thick and tentacle-like, and react violently to temperature changes; when the plant is uprooted (particularly before it reaches maturity), the roots will thrash wildly. (While the plant isn't sentient, many Dekn claim to have been "attacked".) The bulb can be eaten raw or baked, or mashed into a paste; the roots are bitter, and are often boiled or chopped up for seasoning (though they can be eaten raw). When allowed to ferment, the roots become a mild hallucinogen; overdosing is improbable (due to the low toxicity), but not unheard-of. * Merlis - A fast-growing grass that flourishes in the desert oasis. It is common throughout Galliptis. The only part of this plant that isn't edible in some form is the seed pod found at the tip. The stalks are often used in salads, the spiny blue flowers are commonly used as a garnish or flavoring (in dried form), and the seeds are used as medicine. * Blaso - A family of plants with an exceptionally spicy fruit. The seeds of these fruits are sometimes ground into powder and used as a coating on bladed weapons (or as a stand-alone projectile thrown into the face). * Ratasah - A spicy, bean-like root vegetable that grows in shallow soil. The pods grow in clusters, and contain numerous seeds in their juicy centers. * Chili Peppers - Introduced in the Third Age, they now proliferate in the inhabitable regions of the Elevrium. They are used for seasoning (dried and ground into powder, which is sometimes made into a paste), eaten whole (either raw, cooked, or dried), and even used in weapons (in the form of spray). * Roses - A flowering plant brought over from Ersis. Beastiary * Andees - Large birds of prey with leathery wings, similar to Ersian pterosaurs. * Caulbats - Large moth-like animals that fly around Vinlar. They aren't naturally vicious, but when angered they will explode violently and use their bones as shrapnel. From their corpse, a new Caultbat will rise, similar to a Phoenix. They lay eggs in of 7-10; their eggs are encased in giant cocoons made of a silk-like material, which is used to make fine fabric. * Duubs ''-'' Fat, cow-like creatures that live in Galliptis. Their faces are uncannily similar to humans; the eyes, nose and mouth do not seem to be in their natural spots or in natural shapes. They are kept as cattle for their hair (which is routinely shorn) and their milk. Their meat is tough and has a gamy flavor; it is often used in stews. * Erucs ''-'' Frog-like creatures made of stone. The bigger ones are more solid, while the smaller frogs are more gravel-like in makeup. They feed off of rocks as their biology only requires their stomachs to be full, rather than requiring nourishment. They make loud honking noises when threatened. They live mainly in Vinlar (where they are one of the only known lifeforms). Some Dekn use them to play practical jokes, hiding them in unexpected places. * Gaspools ''- Round creatures that draw in super heated air, then expel a very toxic gas that can ignite. They resemble round rocks with holes, but are actually sentient and very soft (despite lacking any features besides the openings in their body). The reside solely in Vinlar. * '''Helfisk' - Amphibious reptiles. Their eggs are a staple food in many Dekn dishes, and their meat is considered one of the most versatile. All but extinct in the wild, but thriving in captivity. * Sloamin ''-'' Creatures similar to hairless dogs. They have flat faces and no snout, with wide mouths set in their heads and jaws that unhinge. They are common in Galliptis, where they are hunted for their meat. They are carnivorous, cannibalistic, and highly aggressive. (However, they can be domesticated enough to be used as guard animals.) * Sivols - Worm-like creatures that snake their way around the Nearaive region. They mainly reside in the caves, where feed off of the fauna within the cave system. They are typically docile, but when angered or threatened will attack by spitting a very noxious poison at the attacker. Their poison is sometimes applied to blades (though it must be cleaned off after battle, as it is highly corrosive). Category:Universe X Category:Locations Category:Sub-Realms Category:Sub-Realms (Universe X) Category:Locations (Universe X)